


Destined To Die

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: End Week [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: When you die, a guardian angel, unfallen angel, or a demon is sent to aid your transition from life to death as you are sent to either Paradise or Hell.Kokichi Ouma is told that it's his end week--- but anyone could tell you he was not good enough for Paradise. So why is there a guardian angel in front of him?
Series: End Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646374
Kudos: 14





	Destined To Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kokichi's POV for my ancient story known as End Week. Watch out for an updated version of Shuichi's POV coming your way soon! 
> 
> And of course, more chapters :) 
> 
> As it takes place in a fantastical world, it's easy to get confused with how it all works, so if you have any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> ***Guardian Angel's are assigned to those who make it to Paradise (Heaven)
> 
> ***Unfallen Angel's are assigned to morally ambiguous people, and help them either reach Paradise or Hell depending 
> 
> ***Demons of course are assigned to those who are destined to Hell

Kokichi’s least favorite part about high school is the boisterous lunch room, second only to the passionate couples that stand in front of the locked door to the rooftop. 

His hand gripped his paper bag tightly as he chewed on the inside of his already raw cheek. 

A new anxious habit would do him nicely. 

Nevertheless, he needed to do something about them and eat lunch. His stomach growled, cementing the fact. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day prior. 

He  _ could _ go somewhere else to eat. Hide in the bathroom, that sort of thing… but he desperately needed the saving grace of fresh air to keep his nerves at bay. 

Just as he was ramping himself up, by the grace of Atua, or Satan, or whatever, they left on their own. 

Which was great, except for the fact that his panicky adrenaline had spent the last few minutes building up, and he had no clue what to do with that extra useless energy. 

He pulled his bobby pin off of his pocket, and proceeded to fumble with the door. He was usually way better at this, but it seemed as though his fine motor skills had been sabotaged. 

He licked his lips. They were so dry they were beginning to hurt. He desperately needed to invest in some chapstick. 

Kokichi's bad luck finally took a break long enough for him to open the door and make it up the stairs. 

Other than the fact that it threatened to split open his already chapped lips, the chill of the winter wind felt nice on his skin.

He took a deep breath, watching as the tension fled from his body. 

Opening his sack lunch, he looked at the contents. A ham and cheese sandwich, Cheeze-Itz, and a cherry Kool-Aid Jammer. 

He picked apart the sandwich, as he tended to do, until it lost all appeal. 

As hungry as he was, he didn't feel like eating. He'd keep the Cheez-Itz, and the least he could do was shove the drink in his mouth, but the sandwich was a goner. 

But just when the straw reached his mouth, his peripherals caught something.

It was a person, surely, but there was something… off about him.He stood so lightly he was nearly floating. It was an ethereal sight. Almost like a hallucination.

Kokichi had never seen anyone else on the rooftop, aside from a janitor that yelled at him for picking the lock once. 

He paused a moment to figure out how he'd go about addressing him, before choosing a classic approach.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asks, sipping a little too loudly on the jammer. 

The boy looked a little taken aback by his words, but proceeded to introduce himself. “Shuichi Saihara. Your guardian angel." 

Kokichi was content with writing him off to be a clueless new student miserably trying to crack a joke, but when Kokichi looked at him, he knew better. 

There was a wave of translucency to him as the light hit his skin. Just enough for Kokichi to question his sight. 

He was beautiful, too. In the way only someone glowing with divinity would be.

But if Shuichi truly was an afterlife advisor...

Oh,  _ jeez _ . That meant he was going to die, didn't it? 

He supposed that was alright. 

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the liar. Even if this Saihara guy was his advisor, it was a load of crap that he’d made it to the good place.

“Ohh. You're my little demon friend!” Kokichi deduces, figuring it wasn't a stretch to assume the devil’s were a bunch of fibbers. “So this is what you look like? Hm. No offense, but you look a little too heavenly to be telling me I’m going to Hell.”

“Huh?” Shuichi tilted his head, looking at Kokichi like he had just confessed to assassinating the President. “Like I said, I’m your guardian angel.”

“I take it you mean an unfallen angel, riiight?” Kokichi was trying to take this whole dying thing with ease, but Mr. Jokester here was making it a little difficult. “Come on, I didn't know you were such tricksters. That means I didn't totally suck and made it to morally gray!”

“Uh,” Shuichi started scratching the back of his neck, looking thoroughly perplexed. Kokichi was just ready to get these introductions over with. “No. I’m a guardian angel, and I was assigned to Kokichi Ouma... That  _ is _ you, right?”

If Kokichi thought he had been narrowing his eyes before, oh boy was he mistaken! 

Now he was squinting the hardest he had ever squinted, studying the expression on Shuichi’s face like his life depended on it. Which, in a way, it did. 

And the fact of the matter was that there was no sign of a mischievous bone in Shuichi's body, just the look of confusion. 

"Holy shit," Kokichi breathed, momentarily speechless. That didn't last long, of course. This is Kokichi Ouma we're talking about. "Maaan, I hate to break it to ya, but Heaven's algorithm needs some serious work if I made the cut." 

He couldn't tell what was going through Shuichi's head other than the fact that he was not amused by Kokichi's go-lucky sarcastic attitude. "Regardless, I am sorry to inform you that within the conclusion of this week, you will no longer be alive, unless a major, unpredictable event occurs." 

Eh, fuck it. If Shuichi's way of going about this was reciting some sort of farewell speech, Kokichi might as well have fun with it. 

Kokichi did his best to summon his biggest crocodile tears, and began whining. "Wait. I-i'm going t-to die? B-but..."

Shuichi seemed to relax at the sign of Kokichi's distress, continuing his spiel. "I know that this may be hard to hear, but the good news is that you have Paradise to look forward to." 

"Nishishi~" Ouma laughs, cutting off Shuichi's tangent with his bullshit. "Just kidding! Geez, you believed that? Of course I know I'm dying. Why else would you be here?"

The Angel's mouth opened wide, shocked by the revelation. "I-" 

"So," Kokichi prods. "How do you think I'm going to die?" 

"I don't have access to that type of information-"

"That's why I said think, silly!" Kokichi huffs, biting on the straw to his empty Kool-Aid Jammer. "Personally, I think it could be bears."

To that, Shuichi crinkled his eyebrows, and objected. "If I remember correctly, there aren't any bears near here…" 

"Wrong!" Kokichi chimes, mimicking the sound of an incorrect buzzer. 

"Huh?" 

"There's bears in the Zoo." Kokichi firmly explains. 

Shuichi sighed, biting his lip. "I apologize for the bluntness, but… why would a Zoo bear kill you? 

The poor boy still thought that there was sense in Kokichi's words. 

"Why wouldn't it?" Kokichi combats, a smile of satisfaction forming on his face. 

"Uh…" was all Shuichi could get out before the bell rang, dismissing Kokichi from lunch. 

"Well, you were fun to mess with and all, but I've gotta go." Kokichi shrugs, turning towards the door. 

"Where?" Shuichi wonders. 

"Class.  _ Duh _ . That was the bell, so lunch is over." Kokichi overdramatically rolls his eyes. "Yknow, if you're that dumb, maybe you should come with me after all." 

"I'm obligated to follow you, actually-" Shuichi attempts to explain, just to get dismissed by Kokichi. 

"Details, details." 

As they walked down the stairs back to the hallway, Shuichi begged the question, "Why were you eating alone on the roof?" 

Ugh.This is why he intentionally tried to avoid getting a guardian angel. Because they ask annoying questions like that. 

"Because the cafeteria's loud and everyone's annoying." He justifies. 

And apparently they suck at whispering, because Kokichi could just barely hear Shuichi mumble, "That's not typical of someone destined to paradise…" 

That motherfucker. 

"What'd you say?" Kokichi feigns ignorance, to which Shuichi shrugs him off. 

"Oh, nothing…" Shuichi mustered up a reassuring smile. 

"You're a bad liar!" Kokichi accuses, shaking his head. "Anyone could've seen through that. Even my brother, and he's dead." 

"Sorry for your loss…" Shuichi felt obligated to say, despite dealing with death on the daily. The statement fell flat in the air with how strange it was coming from Shuichi's mouth. 

"Nee-heehee," Kokichi lightens the mood. "That was a lie! I don't have a brother." 

"..." Shuichi's silence was response enough. It was proof that Kokichi was getting to him. 

In due time, they reached the doors to the abyss of a hallway, and Kokichi warned Shuichi. "When we go through these doors, you can't say anything, okay? There's  _ no way _ I'm talking to you during school. So you've gotta stay quiet.  _ Prooomise _ ?" 

"I suppose," Shuichi hesitantly agrees. "But it is your end week… why not leave school?" 

"And let everyone know I'm dying before them?" Kokichi scoffs. "No way in Hell… or Paradise, I guess, since that's where you think I'm going.  _ Ooh _ , unless that was a lie this whole time, and you're secretly a great liar!" 

"I'm not lying…" Shuichi insists, his voice drowned out by the sound of the crowded hallways as Kokichi opened the door. 

It was a good thing Shuichi listened and stayed quiet in the process of navigating through it, because it took everything in Kokichi to focus on breathing as he navigated his way through the torture chamber. 

Eventually, they made it back to class, and everything was fine and dandy until Shuichi started talking to himself. 

"Miu?" He asks the air, and yup! Shuichi was crazy. It was official. "So it seems your assignment was closer to mine than I thought." 

So of course Kokichi shot him a glare. 

"Uh… we'll talk later," Shuichi backs down. 

Kokichi was starting to feel like the whole day was bonkers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I feel like I have a weight off of my shoulders with posting this. 
> 
> What'd yall think?


End file.
